Angel of Darkness
by Yami Half-Demon
Summary: Yami is lost in thought about the way he feels about Yugi and gets a surprise in what he's thinking. YamiXYugi


Me: Umm… hi this is my first fanfic so if you don't like this story, don't flame me too bad, ok? This story will be in Yami's point of view and will have only a little of… is it shonen-ai or lime? I can't remember which is which.

Yami: Only a little! vv pouting and whining

Yugi: Come on, Yami, give her a break, it's her first story and she's never written a story like this before.

Me: Thank you, Yugi! gives hug

Yugi: No problem. Yami, you should give a complement like that once in a while.

Yami: Alright. walks up to Yugi and Me Hikari, you look very nice today, can I have a hug?

Yugi: Close enough. gives hug and kiss but both get too into it and walk to a closet

Me:OOU O… kay. Well, I was going to ask them to do the disclaimer, but they're a little busy right now, so I'll do it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so don't sue me…

Almost forgot… this is in Yami's point of view, and he has his own body, ok? Now, on with the story!

**Angel of Darkness**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I am darkness_

_The element that balances light_

I cannot live without light 

_For wherever there is light there will be darkness_

_And wherever there is darkness there will be light_

_Light is pure and innocent_

_I am tainted and evil_

_Even though I balance light, I can never be with it_

_Light will never accept me_

_It will never love me_

_It will only see me as a demon, a monster_

_Yet, I cannot hide my feelings for him. _

_For the light is what brings me out of the shadows,_

_The shadows that hide my very existence_

_I cannot help but blush every time he smiles that angelic smile at me_

_He truly looks like an angel sent from heaven to be with me_

_Yet, why would an angel want to be with a demon?_

_I mean, I know opposites attract, but to this extent?_

_Well, I guess anything's possible_

_Wait, what's this? _

_He's blushing at me_

_He's trying to hide it, but I can still see it_

_He's been staring at me while I was lost in thought looking out the window_

"_Yami?" he says_

_I can't seem to find my voice_

_Every time he says my name I tend to lose my voice to his angelic face_

_Finally, I find my voice_

"_Y-yes?" I say_

"_I-I have something to tell you…" he starts_

"_Go on…"_

"_Yami…"_

"_Yes…"_

"_I-I-I love you"_

_That leaves me in complete shock. _

_He loves me?_

_He doesn't see me as a monster?_

I start to see tears forming in his amethyst eyes of his. Apparently he thinks I'm Rejecting him. I should say something before he runs off. I grab his arm and he says, 

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, but I can't hide my feelings for you."_

"_It's not that, it's just you left me surprised that you love me. I didn't think you would _

_love a demon like me."_

"_A demon? Yami," he says laughing, "you are no demon. You are my darkness, my _

_other half. I cannot live without you. You protect me, you make me whole. I could _

_never consider you a demon. I'd consider you my angel of darkness."_

_What he said brought tears to my eyes. I have never cried, but his words were just _

_so heart-wrenching that I just had to let it out. _

"_I love you too, Yugi."_

_And with that I sealed the space between us brushing my lips against his. Moving my _

_Tongue to his mouth, trying to gain entry. At first, he seems surprised that I'm _

_Returning his love and whimpers, but he then melts into the kiss gaining my entry to _

_his mouth, tasting every corridor. Heh, he tastes like vanilla with a mix of chocolate._

_He then trys to gain entry to my mouth and I let him taste my mouth, before we part _

_for air. _

"_Hmm… you taste like chocolate, Yami." He says. _

"_Heh, as do you, hikari, but with a mix of vanilla." I say_

_We begin to kiss again, this time I pick him up and walk towards the bed where I lay _

_Him down and then curl up to him._

"_Let's have some fun, shall we?" I say_

"_Let's" he says_

_And from there we have the best night of our lives. _

_When we're done, we say goodnight to each other. _

"_Goodnight Yami, my koi, my angel of darkness."_

"_Goodnight Yugi, my koi, my angel."_

_Me: What do you think?_

_Yugi: I liked it, especially at the end. _

_Yami: I did too _

_Me: well, it's about time you guys got out of the closet!_

_Both: Heh, heh U_

_Me: Well, for your good complements, I'll forgive you. Please review!_


End file.
